


丝滑质感 Violet

by J_Knight



Series: 丝滑质感 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, captain!john, prince!Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这是John第一次如此专注于一个吻。从双唇相接的一秒开始，周围的一切都不复存在，整个世界缩小到他们唇舌之间的宏大战争。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	丝滑质感 Violet

  背景：3013年，人类社会已经发展到星际尺度。星球与星球之间或联合或敌对，明争暗斗。政治局势错综复杂风云变幻，比一千年前国国之间更加扑朔迷离。在这百态众生的星际舞台中央，有两股政治势力是这聚光灯下的主角，相隔数万光年遥遥相望，互相试探关系微妙——一个是异军突起的新起之秀诺桑伯兰星系联合舰队，另一个是实力雄厚的老牌星际帝国Holmes星系联盟。  
    与Holmes的领导者Mycroft以智慧与气度闻名于全宇宙相反的是，诺桑伯兰的最高指挥官Hamish十分神秘低调，深陷于种种神秘流言与传闻之中，却从未有外人得见真容……  
  
  
**Chap One**  
  
  
    与浮华空虚的外表相反，星际外交舞会从来都不是一件单纯的事儿。  
    事实上，无论盘中的食物如何精致，无论杯中的美酒如何昂贵，这都将是世上最食之无味的一场晚餐，因为在这场晚宴上所有的美味都将成为微不足道的点缀，让步给永恒的主角——权利。  
    就在这个时刻，在这个黄金的宫殿里，衣着华美的人们带着假笑行走交谈侧耳倾听，彼此刺探的触角在局限的空间里交错成一张密织的网，并且正因为欲望的牵扯而不断颤动着。  
  
    这也是Doctor John Watson并不引人注意的原因。因为无论舞池边他倚靠着柱子的身影是如何英俊成熟充满魅力，以诺桑伯兰舰队随行军医的身份勉强进入这个名利场的他都是如此不值一瞥。即使身边的人群里时常会响起窃窃私语，是那些小姐们在和自己的女仆讨论他坚毅的轮廓，以及映着晃荡的红酒的双眸湛蓝深邃如同夜空。但是在一阵带着讥诮的压低笑声之后，她们始终会转开眼，因为她们深知自己的美貌与身份是怎样的筹码，如果将自己的价值浪费在这样一个无名小卒的身上，又将是如此荒谬的一件事。  
    不过Doctor John Watson看来并不介意，他仍旧懒散地（ _但并非格格不入地_ ）一个人站在舞池的角落，视线落在旋转起舞的人群上，时不时抿一口手中的红葡萄酒。他一直站在那里，白色手套里端着的高脚杯从侍者的盘中换了第三次。就在他以为这又将是一场与往常一样无趣而没有任何惊喜的晚宴的时候，他的余光捕捉到了一个人，让他深蓝眼眸中投出的视线瞬间锋利了起来。  
    那个人像是一抹优雅的剪影，从二楼被廊柱分割的光影交错间轻盈地滑过，消失在楼梯口，然后一楼的角落出现，毫无痕迹地混入人群。  
    除了John，没有人注意到她是怎样出现，但她一出现就吸引了全部人的注意。  
    高挑优雅的身体曲线被包裹在精致的黑色蕾丝里，在及肘的黑色长手套与长裙之间露出一截苍白纤细的手臂。她的颈上没有任何形式的项链，因为她在蕾丝花纹映衬下的一对精致的锁骨，与宛如天鹅般的优美脖颈的搭配如此美丽，任何的装饰都是一种赘余与亵渎。她黑色的卷发盘成优雅的形状，延伸她脖颈优美的曲线。她美丽的脸庞高昂着，上扬的眉、微眯的双眼与红艳的唇组成一种毒药般诱惑的傲慢。  
    ——她微微提起裙摆走在舞池的边缘，人们却不由自主地注视着，仿佛她走在舞台的正中央。  
  
    John也注视着她，就如同在场的所有的男士一样。他听到细碎的言语在人群中蔓延开，猜测着这个人苍白细腻的皮肤以及雍容高贵的气度暗示着，她是某国偷跑出来的公主亦或是某位已婚的贵妇。  
    种种猜测滑进John的耳朵，但他的脸上并没有露出任何可供他人揣度的表情。他的全部注意力集中在了舞池里，他毫不掩饰地，用眼神紧紧跟随着那个已经受邀开始起舞的身影，细细把玩人群之中她每一个旋转的弧度与肩胛骨投下的细微阴影。因而，他也没有错过她面对舞伴时，脸上闪现而过的挑剔与厌烦，以及在每一个转身的交错时，隔着整个人群向他准确投来的视线——隐秘地，挑逗地，像是猫的尾巴轻轻扫过自己的脸颊，一次又一次，撩拨着，挑衅着，但是一转眼又消失不见。  
    她是如此神秘莫测，又是如此诱惑撩人。聪明人都知道接近这样的一个人永远不是什么好主意，特别是当她明显对自己十分特殊的时候。不过，可惜的是，趋吉避凶，从未出现在John Watson的行动指南里。  
  
    当她换到第五个舞伴的时候，John举起杯子喝完最后一口酒，把杯子放上侍者的盘子，从柱子上站直身子，命运结局般在她滚烫的注视之中直直穿过人群走到她的面前。她此时的舞伴不知道这位高贵的女伴为何停下，妄图夸张地引回她的注意，但是却被John从背后拍了肩，示意他的时间已经结束。  
    John向她伸出带着洁白手套的手，但是她只是站在那里，傲慢地高昂着头，微微眯着翡翠色的双眼，用只有他能看懂的方式埋怨他的姗姗来迟。  
    音乐还并没有停，但所有人的舞步都慢了下来，全场的视线都集中到了舞池的中央，想看一个无名的军医将怎样被羞辱。但是出乎意料的，那颗今夜最璀璨的明星，犹豫了一会儿，仿佛恩赐般把纤长的手指放在他的手心，接受了他的邀请。  
    John勾起嘴角露出微笑，一只手滑上她的后腰，在人们讶异的眼神里引领她开始在舞池中旋转。  
  
    “我想你需要给我一个理由。”人群的眼光终于散去，John微微俯身贴上那人的脖颈。  
    那人并不示弱地让两人贴得更近，黑发磨蹭过John的脸颊，艳红饱满的唇瓣若有若无地滑过John的耳廓。她张口，从唇间吐露出字句，嗓音如丝绸般华美诱惑，带着让人着迷的挑衅，“我想…… _我并不是那个主动走过来的人_ 。”  
    John忍不住露出微笑，他不得不承认被吸引，但这并不代表他放弃主动权。舞步旋转之中，他的手顺着那人的脊椎慢慢地下滑，隔着昂贵的蕾丝衣料抚摸下面平坦的背部，柔韧凹陷的腰，直到浑圆结实的臀瓣与深陷的臀缝——直到那人颤抖着发出一声压抑的呻吟。  
    华贵端庄的织料包裹下是，一丝不挂。  
    “Who are you，kitten？”John擦着那人的耳廓低低地问道。  
    “这就要，”那人灼热不稳的气息喷在John而后的柔软皮肤上，颤抖的嗓音仍旧不愿放弃对局势的掌控，“留着……等你来发现了。”  
    “那么看来，我们需要换一个地方了。”  
    John猛然抽身往后撤了一步，举起手臂引领她转了一个圈，恰好在一曲终了的时候再次跌入他的怀中。然后牵着她毫无痕迹地离开人群。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chap Two**  
  
    身后的音乐已换上一曲华丽危险的探戈。两人像是合作多年一般，配合默契地离开人群，没有引起任何注意。  
    楼梯间昏暗而私密，一直被John环住腰际神秘的女伴，猫一样轻巧地扭身滑出他的掌控，快走几步，站在楼梯上转回头，在光影交错里微微落下浓密卷翘的睫毛，居高临下地对他露出狩猎的微笑。  
    那人美丽的笑容自负而危险，只属于那些知道自己永不会被拒绝的女人。John在背光的阴影里挑起嘴角，仰头直视楼梯上那人谜一般的翠色瞳仁，高挑的鼻梁与在昏暗中仍旧如此显眼的，鲜红润泽的饱满双唇。  
    大厅中的音乐偶尔传来几个跃动的音符，她猫一般的眼神挑逗地扫过John坚毅的下颚轮廓与喉结，然后转过身扔下了John，又继续向上。  
    她如此危险又甜蜜，犹如可口的毒酒，她清楚地知道John不可能不跟上。  
  
    二楼长廊的一侧可以俯视整个灯火通明的晚宴，而另一侧的阴影里沉默矗立着一排雕花的木门——它们的背后是极尽奢靡的装饰、香料与大床，里面掩藏着百年以来帝国之间那些最不可告人的、肉体交缠的权利与欲望间的阴暗交易。  
    两人的呼吸声在空荡的走廊上交错起伏，她裙摆摇曳的背影带着John一扇一扇穿过这百年沉睡的历史，在快要接近尽头的时候开始微微地急躁。John敏锐地捕捉到，或者早就意料到了这一切，他看好了时机，猛地从后面贴近她，环住她的腰，推开身边的门，将她带进去，然后回身锁上门。  
    这一秒仿佛猎鹰捕食般迅速而无声，木门闭后长廊安静如初，就仿佛什么事都未曾发生。  
  
    而截然不同的木门背后，两只危险的野兽终于从欲望的迷瘴后露出彼此尖利的爪牙。  
    “虽然我并不知道最后那扇门背后，为我准备了什么，”John的身体紧紧地把那人压在木门上，一只手按住她握着匕首的右手手臂，另一只手把枪抵在她的紧致的腰间，“不过我确定的是，我可不太想要尝试。”  
    John盯着那人近在咫尺的美丽脸庞，左手顺着丝滑的长手套包裹的修长小臂往上，直到握刀的纤细手指。他用枪口在那人的腰眼顶了顶，示意她已经没有选择。她皱起眉头，但还是松开手，让匕首滑入John的手中。  
    鼻尖有甜腻的熏香在环绕，房间里只有巨大落地窗透进来的月光，John侧头在纯白的月光下打量这个匕首。小巧、精致、游走绽放的花纹典雅繁复，但是它传到手中冰冷而沉重的质感在告诉John，它是一个杀人的武器，它经历的岁月比John更加长久，而且其中大部分时间都浸润着鲜血。  
    ——宁静的月光之下，匕首上精巧的花纹间巧妙地隐藏了一个国家的，或者说古老家族的标志，非常隐蔽。不过幸好的是，他有一双曾帮过他很多忙的好眼睛。  
    “‘Holmes’……”John从匕首上抬起眼，然后发现他自己在这种情景下还有能力说笑，“我想，也只有那些所谓‘贵族’们才喜欢把杀人都要搞得这么优雅。”  
    被压制的人努力控制住了因这一句话中含有的讽刺意味而想要皱起的眉，但是没能压住因为自然的情绪反应而猛然收缩的瞳孔。  
     John将这一切收入眼底。当然也看见了，当那人的虹膜再次舒展之时，犹如一整个星空在自己的眼前绽放。  
    “那么现在，最重要的问题就是……”John靠上那人的耳畔，声音渐低彷如情人间的呢喃低语，刀尖却在两个紧靠的身体之间游走，在她礼服上由上而下一点一点划开，露出一个不属于女人的平坦胸膛。  
  
    —— **“Who are you？……My dear _’lady’_ ？”**  
  
    月亮在此时躲入云层，两人交叠的身影被爬上阴影覆盖，那人也同样缓缓俯下头，柔软嘴唇的触感与温热的鼻息暧昧地移动到John脸颊，一个低沉磁性的的男中音在John的耳边鸣响而起——  
  
     **“Impress me。”**  
  
    那迥异于女人的，丝绸般质感的华美声线在John的颅腔内回荡，伴随着想象中那双饱满双唇缓缓开合的画面，在脊椎里炸裂开一路的火花，向下直冲到小腹。  
    John将手枪收进笔直合身的礼服内某个隐蔽巧妙的口袋，然后在黑暗中抚上那人的身体。  
   “不是所有人都能支付得起这样昂贵的衣料，这把匕首更有说服力……加上你苍白的皮肤与翠色的眼睛……”John缓缓地说道，在黑暗中耐心摸索着，揭开被刀尖划开的蕾丝衣料，像是在打开一个礼物，“你肯定是一位‘Holmes’。也许是某位子爵，说不定还是更加高贵。”  
     “你在猜测我是某个大人物……所以你想要知道答案。而还能有什么比成为一个并不存在的人，然后堂而皇之地将我从舞会之上引走更加巧妙的呢？”John的手在黑暗中慢慢抚摸过裸露的肩头、锁骨与喉结，手掌下身体因为欲望而开始战栗颤抖，“……我猜你在最后的那个房间安排了一些东西，是迷药？还是枪支？……或者两者皆有？不过，你是一个人行动，这也是为什么到现在也没有人冲进来救你。所以，Mycroft……并不知道这一切，是不是？”  
    “你知道吗……你是第一个企图色诱我，并且成功了的人。你清楚我对伴侣的喜好，让我印象深刻，不过……”云层被风吹散，John低下头，看着冰凉发亮的刀刃在衣物的豁口之间，贴着一点一点被月光照亮的苍白胸口缓缓向上，“要是你的消息来源更加确切一些，你就会知道……我，更喜欢男人。”  
    手掌下起伏喘息的胸口很明显地一震，但是立刻掩饰了起来。  
    “你怎么知道……我不喜欢？”被按在门上的男人喘息着，依旧倔强地挑起自负的眉毛露出挑衅地笑。  
    “呵。”John低低地笑出声，嘴唇一点点接近被他手指松松环绕的纤细脖颈，呼出的气息灼烧在脆弱的皮肤上，“你知道么，要是你不这么嘴硬的话……我一会儿可能会温柔一些。”  
    ——话落，John的唇终于狠狠地吻上了那人的脖颈，结束了这一场早该结束的，两人间彼此试探挑逗的欲望折磨。  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chap Three**  
  
  
  
    被John抛开的银色匕首，在映着月光的光洁的地板上一路滑到最远的角落。  
    John把脸埋进那人的脖颈中深深地吸气，从耳后一路舔舐到锁骨，被苍白皮肤与紧致肌肉包裹的血管在他的唇舌下奔腾跳跃。  
    那人的修长的手指插进John金色的短发，向后深深弯曲着脖颈，头靠在木门上发出一声舒解的喘息。  
    “ **Who. are. you.** ”John再次把这个男人狠狠压在门上，手掌揉弄着他的胸口，逼近他的脸颊，顺着下巴舔出一条湿痕，“ **……kitten** ？”  
    “也许，该你，”被压在门上的男人胸口起伏，深深喘息着，抓着John的头发把他拉到自己眼前，“先告诉我。”  
    “呵。”John知道眼前的这个男人不会那么容易屈服，但是幸好，夜还很长……  
    John的拇指抚过眼前这人红艳饱满的唇瓣，手掌顺着脖颈的曲线，从锁骨到乳头，经过腰线，点燃一路炸裂的火花，“也许更好的办法是……我把你囚禁起来，在一个只有我俩的地方……拷住你，打开你，审问你，一遍又一遍，”John带着薄茧的手滑进衣服的阴影中，停在那人赤裸的，奶白色的滑腻臀瓣，狠狠地挤压，“……直到你告诉我答案。”  
    “Interesting……”那人微笑着，抬起蕾丝长裙下的修长大腿，缓缓地沿着John的两腿之间向上，在John的勃起上来回磨蹭，揪住John的领结，把灼热颤抖的呼吸扑在他的鼻梁上，用John平身所见最美的一双眼睛望进John的眼眸深处，“我本来也打算对你这么做。”  
    John狠狠咬上那双他渴望已久的唇。  
    这是John第一次如此专注于一个吻。从双唇相接的一秒开始，周围的一切都不复存在，整个世界缩小到他们唇舌之间的宏大战争。他们在彼此的口腔中喘息着，让对方的味道直达肺腔，在亲密的间隙彼此毫无保留地吸吮、戳刺、攻城略地，并且他们发现彼此之间默契无比。  
    月光从外面射进来照亮整个房间，云朵的暗影安静地滑过房间尽头两个交叠的火热身影——他们都是彼此最危险的敌人，但他们相互吸引如此亲密。  
    John抚摸着这个人肌肉的轮廓，撕裂他身上摇摇欲坠的长裙，让它挂在那人形状优美的髋骨上，然后托住他两个浑圆的臀瓣把他抱起来，向华丽的大床走去。那个人配合地跳上John的臂膀，将修长的腿缠在John的腰上，环住他的脖子，低下头和John继续纠缠这个吻。他们配合如此默契，彷如一对热恋中的爱侣。  
  
    但他们始终不是热恋中的伴侣，而实际上，此时在奢靡的四柱床上，那个赤裸着上身跨坐在John身上的人，甚至看起来没有做完这一场的打算。  
    “非常愉快，非常令人印象深刻，先生。”那个人在自己后背接触到床单的一瞬间反转了局势。此时他正跨坐在John的身上，声音因为还未消散的情欲而仍旧撕裂低哑，一只一模一样的精巧的银色匕首抵在了John的喉咙。  
    落地窗外斜射入的月光照亮这个人低垂的头，散乱的黑发，情欲未退的双眸，光裸的上身，陶瓷一般的皮肤，与握着匕首的手臂上起伏的肌肉线条——像是皮鞭一样优美有力。John看着这一切，躺在床上，笑起来，“我以为我已经把它扔掉了。”  
    “我从小就被教育永远都要准备不只一个后备计划。”那个人挑起眉毛俯视着John，起伏的胸口因为薄汗而微微发亮，“那么，现在你该告诉我……”  
    他的声音因为John的动作而哽咽了。因为John放松地躺在床上仰望着他，双手按上他分开跪在床上的膝盖，顺着被蕾丝堆叠的大腿缓缓向上抚摸。  
    “那……有没有人曾告诉你……”John抬眼看着他，语音带笑低沉温柔，“不要在比你更擅长刀的人面前使用它。”  
    John猛地抓住那人持刀的胳膊往上推去，同时仰起头让刀锋从下巴下堪堪擦过，再一拧身，那人已经被他压在身下。  
    John跨坐在那人的身上，被礼服层层遮盖的手臂坚实有力，左手紧紧捉住那人举着匕首的手腕。John熟练而轻巧地夺过那人手中的匕首，把银色的刀尖放在那人的喉咙，微微施力，让它拖曳出一条白色的划痕。  
    “作为一名医生…你的动作…流畅得过分了，”那人喘息着，喉结在薄薄的皮肤下面滑动，“…… **CAPTAIN John Watson** 。”  
    “Doctor has bad days.”John挑起嘴角微笑道。  
    身下赤裸的躯体在月光下，有着大理石雕塑般优美轮廓，John掌控着锋利冰冷的刀尖，在脖颈上顺着薄薄皮肤下跳跃的血管一路向下，白色的痕迹沿着肌肤的肌理横跨过整个胸口，一直来到左边深红的乳晕。  
    John清楚地知道被刀尖滑过皮肤的感觉，刺痛的骚动的，火热地挑起情欲。就如同他知道身下这个人冷静外表之下欲望从未消褪——刚刚他跨坐在自己身上时，垂下的勃起在自己的裤子上渗出前液，而现在他的勃起在自己的腿根被挤压着，已经硬得发烫。  
    John拿着匕首的手放在他的左胸上，在肋骨下面那人心脏在胸腔里有力地跳动，并且犹如自己一样因为太疼痛的欲望而微微颤抖。John用刀尖轻轻地挑起那人已然硬挺的乳头，那人猛地吸了一口气，全身紧绷着，修长的手指狠狠地抓皱了华美的床单。  
    “你喜欢危险，”John用刀尖刮过脆弱的乳头，“它让你兴奋。”  
    那人的漂亮的眼中猛然翻涌上激烈的情欲，他双手将两侧的床单抓成一团，肌肉紧绷到微微颤抖，在呼吸中带出低哑的呻吟。  
    “你喜欢这个。”John向后退去，刀尖从乳头上落下，亲密地紧贴着肌肤，滑过琴键般的肋骨与平坦小腹，来到露出的小一丛卷曲稀疏的毛发——余下的被隐藏在凌乱的长裙里。John以外科医生般的精确顺着衣料的豁口往下滑，刀尖从脆弱的勃起上擦过，直到把黑色蕾丝的长裙完全一分为二。  
    John把刀尖收在掌心按在那人微微颤抖的腿根，另一只手抬起他的膝弯，从他精致的脚踝开始亲吻，轻啄着每一寸细致的肌肤，从小腿一直到大腿敏感的内侧。那人苍白修长的大腿被一条宽而服帖的黑色丝带分割，上面绑着一个精致小巧的皮质刀鞘。John的唇在那里流连，将舌头伸入丝带与敏感滑腻的内侧皮肤之间舔舐着。  
    “Oh，god……”那人侧过被汗湿的头喘息着，绝望地伸出手想要抓住自己发痛的勃起。  
    “不，你现在不被允许这么做，”John将掌心的刀尖往他的皮肤里压了压，示意着，“别着急，kitten。”  
    John把他的腿架在自己仍穿着整齐礼服的肩膀上，俯下身吸吮他小腹上的汗珠，然后把手指滑入了他的臀缝，在臀缝间来回滑移，然后在凹陷的穴口打转。  
    身下的人被刀刃压制着，修长赤裸的身体仍然渴望地在床单上蹭动着，想要多一点摩擦，而非是若有若无的亲吻和在入口处瘙痒的指尖。  
    John抬手，手心里碍事的匕首在空中划出一道弧线，精确地落在房间的另一个角落,与另一把匕首撞在一起。John撑起身子，将指尖按入那个凹陷的穴口。  
     _如此湿软、如此灼热与紧致。_ John的呼吸猛然粗重，手指传来的触感直直冲撞入下腹让胃部被灼热搅成一团。  
    John带着薄茧的指尖撑开紧闭的肠道，直到深处。那人缩紧全身发出断续的呻吟，脚趾蜷缩着，搭在John肩上的腿紧紧勾着，渴望着，想要让John离他更近。  
John俯下身亲吻那人的小腹，把指头往回退了一些，再并入第二个指头，在柔嫩的内里交错着扩张。但紧紧包裹着手指的压力让John感觉有些异样。  
    “你是不是第一……”John皱着眉头道。这大约是今晚最出乎他意料的事，比那人两次突然的袭击都更让他惊讶。  
    “闭嘴。”那人用胳膊撑起身子，高傲的脸因为欲望和疼痛而紧绷着。  
    “如你所愿。”  
    John快速地扔开紧缚的外套，拉松精致的领结，挤开昂贵的袖扣，接着松开拉链，最终露出硬得发疼的勃起。他俯下身在那人小腹上落下一串亲吻，因为前液而湿滑的头部在了入口处碾磨。John捞起他的膝窝，将一只长腿架在自己的肩上，握住他的髋骨，顶住尚且未完全扩开的入口，缓慢但坚定地一点一点地推了进去。  
    “停……”那个人面色苍白喘息着，伸出双臂死死抵在John的胸口。  
    “我说过，”John紧紧握住他的腰，一寸一寸沉入他的身体，俯下身吻走他下巴上的汗珠，用舌头卷起他的唇瓣，“假如你不这么嘴硬的话……我会温柔一些。”  
    John伸手拂开那人被汗水打湿的乱发，低下头细密地吮吻他的颈窝，手指在第一次被如此撑开的的入口轻轻按摩。  
    充血的阴茎在肠道内被紧紧绞住。John握住他奶白色的臀瓣，猛然拔出再次狠狠地推进去。  
    那人从牙关泄出疼痛的低吟，头狠狠向后甩去，黑色的卷发在空中划出一道弧线。  
    “会变好的，”John低下头亲吻他紧闭的嘴角，颤抖的睫毛，再一次拔出然后直至整根没入，“我保证。”  
    柔嫩的内部被坚硬火热撑开、摩擦的感觉如此明晰。一开始是纯然的痛苦，仿佛尖锐地要将身体分为两半，他咬着牙承受着。接着一丝快感在巨大的痛苦之中抬头，然后瞬间星火燎原，如闪电沿着脊柱将他贯穿。  
    “Oh…John…”那人因为快感而蜷起身体，垂下的卷发滴落下汗珠，脚趾尖紧绷着，双手紧紧握住John的肩膀寻找支撑。  
    John在他的身上低吼着，背上结实的肌肉隔着汗湿的衬衣显出紧绷的轮廓。在他的周围，欲望从四面八方包裹而来，从两人相连的地方，从每一寸互相接触的灼热的皮肤，从那人皱起的眉头和锁骨上的汗滴，变成细小的火花在他的血液中与皮肤下叫嚣窜行，然后在心脏处灿烂地炸开。  
    John握住那人汗湿的臀瓣更加用力的抽插，低哑地嘶吼着，干着这个也许是最错误的人选，然后混乱地吻着他，让他们滚烫的呼吸搅乱成一团。  
    John的汗水从有着微微胡茬的下巴上底下，与那人皮肤上的潮湿混合，顺着他的腰侧滑落。快感在他们之间微薄滚烫的空气里一点点攀升，直到最后一刻排山倒海地将两人的意识洗刷成一片空白。他们颤抖地近乎绝望地彼此抓握，然后激烈地释放，一同虚脱着倒在床上。  
    ……他们是彼此最危险的猎物，但是在他们之间从头到尾就有什么与单纯的敌对不同。他们带着微笑的面具彼此露出爪牙，却又各自细微地感受到有一根直达心脏的细线在彼此牵扯。高潮的余韵是如此甜美，两人放纵自己在彼此的怀抱中沉沉睡去……可惜明天总会到来。  
  
    明天总会到来。  
    当第二天太阳终于升起，John被刺眼的阳光照射而醒来。昨夜的余韵还残留嘴角，John睁开眼的时候用手掌遮挡落地窗外明亮的光线。  
    床头上站了一个人，被床单包裹的修长身体上露出暧昧的痕迹，双手握着自己的枪，双脚分开，站立坚定如同铁塔。  
    那人站立的身影被斜射而入的光线拉得笔直，他的五官在光影下有着比印象中更加立体的轮廓，双眼坚定。他的枪口笔直地指向John，仿佛隔着整个世界。丰满的唇在明暗交错中缓缓张开，丝绸般低沉磁性的嗓音响起，在空气中浮动的光尘之后吐出一句话，然后转身离开。  
  
     **——“My name's Sherlock.”**


End file.
